Niou
by allalabeth
Summary: Niou Masaharu. Rikkai. 3º Año. Le gusta jugar con sus rivales antes de la victoria. Capaz de engañar al diablo. ¿Es sólo eso o hay algo más? SPOILERS


_**Disclaimer**__**: Los personajes pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi**_

_**Advertencias:**__** ¿Niou? SPOILERS de los últimos capítulos del manga.**_

_Notas: Niou es uno de los personajes más interesantes de Prince of Tennis. Por lo menos para mí. Esto es raro y tiene insinuaciones Niou/Yukimura, Niou/Yagyuu y Niou/Fuji. _

**Niou**

Si había alguien con cierta autonomía dentro del control férreo de Sanada, ese era Niou sin lugar a dudas. Quizá porque la mayoría lo consideraban loco, o porque llegaba a asustarlos, pero Niou Masaharu hacía lo que Sanada decía porque le parecía igual de bien que no hacerlo. Cuando quería algo podía manipular a sus compañeros de equipo sin que se diesen cuenta hasta que terminaban pensando que la idea había partido de ellos. Jackal, Marui, Akaya y Sanada eran como niños para eso. No suponían desafío alguno.

La cosa cambiaba cuando Yagyuu y Renji estaban presentes. El primero lo conocía demasiado bien. Además, uno nunca sabía que se podía esperar del Caballero. Si era capaz de imitarlo a él significaba que, como mínimo, era peligroso. Renji, por su parte, representaba un juego divertido. Sorprenderlo a él y a sus datos era una vieja costumbre que, con el tiempo, no hacía más que crecer y crecer. Uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

La única persona que rompía las reglas era Yukimura. Yukimura lo miraba siempre como si supiese perfectamente que tramaba y le deja hacerlo porque le parecía mono o divertido. Sobre todo, si lo que pretendía era jugar con Sanada. A pesar de no entender bien la forma de ser de Yukimura (y estaba seguro de que nadie podría lograrlo nunca) todo apuntaba a la misma conclusión. Yukimura Seiichi se puede resumir en grandes verdades. La primera es que _Gana_. No importa dónde, no importa cómo. Él gana. A Niou le gusta ese rasgo de su capitán. Él piensa lo mismo. Vale, quizá se divierta jugando con sus presas más de lo recomendable, pero en esencia, era lo mismo. Niou gana. Yukimura gana. Rikkai Dai Fuzoku gana. Porque Yukimura lo exige y ellos quieren.

La segunda gran verdad sobre Yukimura es que disfruta viendo a Sanada en todas las situaciones posibles. Si le sacan los colores al subcapitán, mejor todavía. Y Niou, como el chico listo que es, siempre, siempre, siempre, se pone de parte de Seiichi. Porque Seiichi gana. Y él también.

O lo hacía hasta el partido de la final que marcó un antes y un después. Había jugado demasiado con Fuji. _A veces, tu presa puede morderte y escapar_. Eso fue lo que Yukimura le dijo mientras Marui y Jackal saltaban a la pista.

En el banquillo del Seigaku, Niou observó a Tezuka y a Fuji dándose la mano. Sanada parecía a punto de gritarle. Incluso de golpearle como habría hecho con Akaya o con Jackal. Niou lo miró mal un segundo. Geniichiro endureció la mirada todavía más. Fue Yagyuu el que puso una mano en su hombro, y Yukimura el que obligó a Sanada a hacerle caso.

-La próxima vez ya sabes lo que no tienes que hacer.

-He perdido.- no se lo creía ni él, percibió por su tono de voz.

-Sanada diría que te lo mereces por jugar con tu rival.- replicó Renji desde atrás. Akaya sonreía de una forma tan molesta que Niou juró que le daría un escarmiento lo antes posible.

-Tú y Fuji os parecéis demasiado.- replicó Yagyuu que todavía posaba su mano sobre el hombro de Masaharu.- Os dejáis ir hasta que os entran ganas de jugar en serio. Y por eso, ambos habéis perdido.

-El demonio de Seigaku acaba de ganarle.- musitó Akaya confuso. No llamaba a Fuji Syusuke ni por el nombre ni por su apodo más conocido. Le daba igual que nadie viese al prodigio como el diablo que era. Al fin y al cabo, sólo un demonio peor podía hacerle lo que él le había hecho. Y Niou, que era la mayor expresión diabólica que conocía, tampoco había conseguido ganarle.

-Perdió contra Shiraishi del Shitenhouji.- aclaró Yanagi.

-¡Oi!- les gritó Sanada un par de pasos por delante.- ¡Se está jugando un partido! ¡Concentraos!

Guardaron silencio y la atención de todos volvió a la pista. O casi todos, porque Niou seguía pensando en su derrota. Al otro lado, Fuji sonreía. Yukimura pareció leer su mente porque se giró, sonriendo.

-No voy a tolerar una derrota, Niou.- su voz era tan suave como seda y su rostro brillaba angelicalmente. Yukimura era Dios. Poderoso, lleno de bondad, y al mismo tiempo exigente e inflexible. Eso era Yukimura Seiichi. Tercera gran verdad al respecto de su capitán.- Asegúrate de que vuelves a jugar contra él y ganas.

Asintió y, más tranquilo, volvió su atención al partido de dobles. Iba a ganarle a Fuji. Ahora que no lo subestimaba, iba a jugar poniéndolo todo en el partido, demostrando la misma fuerza y espíritu que Sanada en cada uno de sus actos. Así iba a ser el Niou que se enfrentaría de nuevo al jugador del Seigaku y que le ganaría.

Yagyuu, que había permanecido a su lado todo el rato, se alejó de él y se quedó a la derecha de Yukimura.

-Gracias.- le susurró al capitán. Los ojos de ambos se posaron en la llameante mirada de Niou. Había despertado algo en él que sólo ellos dos intuían que existía.

-Es uno de mis jugadores.

Durante alguna de las tardes que Niou y Yagyuu compartían, el ex golfista se encargaría de explicarle a su compañero de dobles la cuarta gran verdad sobre Yukimura que probablemente sólo conocían él y Sanada. No había nada más importante para el capitán que sus chicos. Y Niou era uno de los más especiales.


End file.
